Same Kind of Different
by HC247
Summary: Many times, differences are not what they appear to be. Musicalverse. Slight Fiyeraba. Set between the Lion cub and Elphaba's departure.


**I finally found time to write again! Long story, but between getting ready for school, I had my car and computer die within the same week. (Yeah..) Thankfully, everything's fixed now and I was able to get something posted. I'm currently working on the last chapter of Imagine, so for those of you waiting, I promise it's coming soon!**

**Anyway, I was in the mood for a little Shiz era Fiyeraba.I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He found her by the canal. Releasing a long breath, equal parts nerve and relief, he changed his stride ever so slightly to move in her direction. She was exactly where he suspected she would be, sitting under the willow tree, knees drawn tightly to her chest and chin resting atop them. If one hadn't been seeking her, she was easily undetected, her green skin blending nicely with the surrounding foliage and making near nearly invisible.<p>

As he approached, he noted her defeated stance, shoulder slumped forward, head bent, fingers playing listlessly with the fabric of her skirt. A book lay at her side, carelessly discarded as the wind flicked rapidly through its pages like the most eager of students. Like she normally would be. One thing he knew for certain was that books brought her the greatest joy. If she placed one aside so easily, something must be very wrong.

Slowing to a walk, he said nothing as he came up beside her, only took a seat to her right and dropped his schoolbag next to him. Reaching inside, he withdrew an apple and took a bite, never even glancing in her direction. A smirk crossed his lips as he chewed, albeit loudly, when he felt her tense next to him. _Finally._

Not the most brilliant of tactics, but he used what he had.

"Do you have to do that?"

He swallowed, then shrugged. "Got a reaction out of you, didn't it?"

Long, ebony tresses parted to reveal an emerald face with blazing brown eyes. "What do you want, Fiyero?"

He shrugged again. "I came to find you. Galinda was worried about you after…well, you know."

And she did. As did he. It had only been a matter of hours until the entire campus had been notified of Dr. Dillamond's departure from Shiz. Now, nearly a month later, many had seemed to move on, nearly forgetting about the whole affair.

But not Elphaba. If anything, she seemed to fall into a deeper depression as time progressed. She had brightened considerably upon receiving the invitation to the Emerald City, but even that trip, still a few months off, had failed to lift her entirely out from the black cloud hanging over her head. Unable to bring her best friend out of it, Galinda was quickly becoming concerned, dragging him into the mix. Frankly, he was still shaken up from the Lion cub ordeal, but to appease his girlfriend, he had agreed to see what he could do.

If she would cooperate even a little, it would make his job a whole lot easier. "Look, Elphaba. Galinda, Nessa, they're all worried about you," he hesitated before adding, "and..well, I am too."

Her shoulder moved up, then down. "Tell them-and yourself, for that matter,-not to worry. I'll be fine."

Fiyero took another bite of his apple. "Oh, I have no doubt. You've always been a survivor. But…" he trailed off, eliciting an inquiring look from the enigma on his left "something tells me this is about more than Dillamond." Turning to meet her gaze, he prompted, "Talk to me, Elphaba. What's this really about?"

He half expected her to leave, to jump to her feet, call him an idiot, and stalk off to the sanctuary of her room. A small part of him expected physical violence, nothing serious, but still cringe worthy. Another part of him expected to be ignored all together. What he didn't expect, however, was to see tears, almost imperceptible as they were, brim her long lashes. One quick blink erased any evidence, but he knew they had been there.

Elphaba composed herself, then shifted her body slightly closer to his, oblivious to the way his throat constricted at her nearness or the delicious sensation that flowed through his body as her knee accidentally bumped his. Turning soulful coal black eyes on him, she whispered, "When did being different become a sin?"

He unconsciously leaned closer, "Excuse me?"

Shaking her head, he could see her withdraw, physically and emotionally, the fragile trust they had developed beginning to disappear before his eyes. "Never mind. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Hey, hey wait," He quickly grabbed her arms as she rose to leave. "Don't run, Elphaba. Tell me what you mean."

She glared at him, then sat down with an eye roll and a sigh. "I don't understand why people run from differences. Dr. Dillamond's only crime was being a brilliant professor who changed many lives. The only problem was, Animals aren't human."

"There has to be more to it than that?"

She shook her head. "When people aren't comfortable with something, they'll look for any excuse to put a stop to it. If they had taken the time to talk to him, they would have realized what a horrible mistake they were making."

Fiyero seemed to consider this. "Is there anything we can do about it?"

"Oh, believe me, I plan to. Why do you think this trip to the Emerald City is so important?" She snorted, "Although if they listen to me, it'll be a miracle."

"What makes you say that?"

A ghost of a smile crossed her lips as their eyes met. "Fiyero," she said softly, "don't you understand? I'm different. Perhaps more so than anyone else in Oz. People like conformity and well," she smirked. "You and I both know I don't exactly meet that standard."

Fiyero was silent for a moment, then looked away, bringing his gaze to the ground in front of him. Then, without a word, he grasped her right hand in his and drew it to him. Elphaba watched, perplexed, as he brought to hand close to his face studying it intensely, taking time to turn it over and over. Finally, when he pressed their palms together, fingers splayed out against each other, did she ask, "What in Oz are you doing?"

"Disproving your theory," he answered absently. He released her right hand and grabbed her left, repeating the process. "Two hands, ten fingers. So far so good."

He let her go, bending down and removing his shoes, revealing his bare feet. Elphaba, already ahead of him started, "Fiyero, don't you dare-"

It was too late. The Prince already had one of her feet in his hands, carefully untying the laces of her heavy boot and sliding them off. The sensation of his hand on her calf rendered her speechless and she could only watch as he examined her foot, then his before moving to sit across from her, placing his bare foot against hers. "Well," he said finally, "aside from the fact that mine are bigger, I fail to see any difference." He shrugged. "I suppose if you're different, than so am I"

She scoffed. "Don't be foolish, Fiyero."

"I'm not. From what I see, you, Elphaba Thropp, have two hands, two feet, two eyes, a nose, a mouth. And so do I. Need I go on?"

Reaching for her boot, she muttered as she tied the laces. "You're insane."

"Nah," he said as he plopped down next to her. "Just the same kind of different as me."

"Fiyero," she deadpanned, "I'm green."

He shrugged. "That's doesn't make you different, that make you unique."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"Of course not! Besides," he added, winking at her. "Sometimes, what makes you different from everyone else makes you beautiful. Face it, this world would be a boring place if we all looked the same."

"Glad I can be of service," she said dryly.

"Come on," he said, leaping to his feet. "Why don't we take our different selves to get some dinner? I'm starving. You?"

Elphaba considered the question as she allowed him to help her to her feet. "I could eat," she admitted, dusting off her skirt. "Fiyero?"

"Yeah?" he replied, turning to face her.

"Thank you," She said softly, blushing a little. "I appreciate the effort."

"Anytime," he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek, causing her blush to deepen. "And Elphaba? Don't ever change. I mean that. The world needs more Elphaba Thropps in it." Tucking her arms into his, he added, "You just seem to brighten up wherever you are."

He was rewarded with a smack to the head. Grinning, he said. "At least I know you're feeling better."


End file.
